Pills
"Pills & Automobiles" is the fourth single of his eighth studio album, Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The single is a rap song and features Yo Gotti, A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie & Kodak Black. Though the song a part of the double album, it wasn’t included on the 40-song tracklist which he previewed on his twitter and instagram on May 2th 2017. Later it was added to it's final tracklist. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTexe8c0eqw Lyrics Chris Brown Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, oh baby Chris Brown Ba-ba-baby Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) I'm just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby), oh baby 1: Chris Brown Bitch, you outta line, why you waste my time? I'm tryna smoke, tryna get high, see it in my eyes I know she playin' both sides, that bitch tellin' lies But my dick give her a high, she down for the ride Them hatin' bitches kill the vibe, fuck it, live your life Bad bitches in Hawaii, umbrella with ice 10 bad bitches on my side, make 'em all my wife Smokin' on the finest ganja, she like China white Chris Brown Poppin' all these pills she said she used to it She wanna go way up, okay baby, if you used to it And I know that you a grown woman And I know that you know what you're doing Chris Brown & Yo Gotti Wet, wet, wet, wet (yeah) Wet, wet, wet, wet (I-I-I, I am) Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, oh baby 2: Yo Gotti I'm a King baby You from the hood but you a Queen baby Ass fat it can't even fit in them jeans, baby Matchin' Wraith with the stars, baby I'm a street nigga, I'm supposed to really be behind bars, baby Really wanna be faithful but this shit hard, baby Yup, I got the pussy first and then I ignored you You fucked another nigga, you ain't loyal I told you bring a friend, this shit gettin' borin' She asked me what we are, we just cordial I'm a gangsta I can make a wet, wet turn into a pool (splash) She help me count the money in the trap then she go back to school (school, school, school) If a nigga ever play with bae, shit it's breaking news (pow) She got 50 pointers on her neck, Pateks that's matchin' jewels Chris Brown & Yo Gotti Wet, wet, wet, wet (yeah) Wet, wet, wet, wet (ayy, yeah, ayy, yeah) Wet, wet, wet, wet (wet, yeah, wet) Wet, wet, oh baby (wet, wet, wet) 3: A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie I just wanna show you off, I don't wanna do you wrong Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the flyest of 'em all? I get money when I want, I can fuck her if I want Baby, you can take it off, I'm that nigga with the sauce (ayy, yeah) Whole lot of Saint Laurent, can't remember what it cost (ayy, yeah) Bitch, I'm feelin' like a boss, spit on it and lick it off (ayy, yeah) You know we can run it up, tell me what you really want I know I can break you off, come here lemme break you off If you ever wanna fuck, can I be the one you call? If you wanna be a star, I can tell you what it cost I was gonna put you on, I was gonna put you on I was gonna change your life, girl but I don't wanna break your heart Chris Brown Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, oh baby Chris Brown Ba-ba-baby Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) I'm just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby), oh baby 4: Kodak Black I can change your whole sauce, you a lil' mo' spicy (yeah) Now you dealin' with a boss, I might treat you rightly (nah) No more Macy jewelry, baby, now you drippin' icy (ayy) You keep hangin' 'round me, baby, you'll start talkin' like me Got my own lingo, I can change your whole lil' ego I be swimmin' in the money, baby, whish torpedo I ain't like these rapper niggas, they is not my stylo I'ma call you back, I'm with my niggas shootin' c-low I might change my old ways for you, baby I can change your whole wave, now you wavey Now you glamorous, I'm out your element I'm too reckless for you, girl, it's evident Chris Brown Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, wet, wet Wet, wet, oh baby Chris Brown Ba-ba-baby Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) I'm just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby) Just tryna change your life (ba-ba-baby), oh baby Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs